


jubilant.

by hufflepunk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, OTP Feels, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: The Inquisitor is feeling a bit under the weather. Cullen just wanted to have lunch with his wife, but things hardly go the way he plans. The both of them get a surprise.





	jubilant.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an otp prompt from @blusterprose. Takes place almost a year after Trespasser. Enjoy!
> 
> edit: So after playing many different versions of DA: Inquistion, I have decided to have my main Inquistior to be a Dalish elf, partly because I just love the racial dynamics and the whole idea of the Inquisitor dealing with being the "Herald of Andraste" whens she believes in different gods. Anyways, hope you all don't mind! Basically Jay'a nearly has all the personality of Evelyn; she is just slightly different.

Jay'a hummed as she leaned against the stone entryway to the balcony in Skyhold, watching how the sun’s rays shimmered upon the freshly fallen snow, projecting numerous colors into the sky. Her thumb caressed her wedding band, a nervous tick that she had recently acquired. Though she hummed, her mind was far from the melody that escaped her lips. It was back among Haven, to the first time she met Cullen, how strong and distant he was; to the way she felt when she heard his voice again, blurred by the roaring mountain winds, after what happened with Corypheus; the knot that seemed to tangle up her guts every time she faced a red templar, how her thoughts would jump to the Commander,  _ Maker,  _ how she imagined what she would do if she had to face him as one of those templars, crimson,  _ angry _ , a lost man;  the joy that filled her soul when she felt his lips upon hers the first time they kissed, the way he smiled at her, eyes wrinkling, how _ happy _ he was. Finally her in her mind’s eye, she wandered to a time not too long ago, when they both stood in front of Mother Giselle, Jay'a's clan, and their close friends, binding themselves together, as husband and wife. 

Sometimes, in her lowest, hardest moments, she did not think she deserved him, someone who had been through hell, but was so  _ kind _ . But then Cullen would remind her how the both of them saved each other. 

Jay'a was startled from her reverie by a deep, amused voice. “Never seen anyone gaze at the sun so lovingly. Should I be jealous?”

Turning to look at the intruder, the Inquisitor grinned, her turquoise orbs twinkling.

“Perhaps, my love. After all, he is so handsome and  _ warm _ .” She replied, one hand upon Cullen’s broad shoulders, with the other teasingly running its fingers across his open chest. 

“How could I ever compete with that? I suppose I will just have to wander around Orlais, heartbroken, until some poor, rich baroness takes pity on me. Maybe one of the ladies that attended the ball at the Winter Palace. They did admire my best features, after all.” Cullen teased, barely able to contain his laughter when he saw the annoyance flash on Jay'a’s face, the tips of her pointed ears hot as coals. 

“Ha! They dare to try any of that and they will not be able to curtsy for a week.” 

She whirled on her heel, annoyed as she strode towards the couch, but Cullen rushed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pecking her cheek. “Not so fast.” He breathed, the air tickling her neck. She moaned, leaning back as he left a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. Goosebumps rose, and leaned back against him.

“How about we spend all morning here? I could have Leliana postpone our meetings and we can have lunch. Snatch some vintage wine from Dorian, nibble on apricots and cheese, not the bluish kind, but the tangy one from Nevarra.” Cullen murmured. 

“That sounds perfect. Let me just send off yesterday’s paperwork to Josie for her to sign.” 

Jay'a gently unwrapped herself from his inviting embrace, squeezing his hand before heading towards her mahogany carved desk. 

Out of nowhere, a wave of nausea overcame her, freezing her in her steps. Her heartbeat sped up, and she became lightheaded; she fell down to her knees, fingers tightly anchoring her to the bedpost. Her skin was stark pale against the ink of her vallasin, transforming her face into a winter-touched oak. 

“Jay, are you okay?” In an instant, Cullen was by her side, panic in the tone of his voice. 

“Maker’s breath, you’re pale! We should get you to a healer.” 

Jay'a could only nod, not wanting to risk opening her eyes lest she saw her breakfast for the second time. Slowly, Cullen lead her to the main hall, across the courtyard and to the healer’s office, right by the Chantry garden. Along the way, the landscape was dotted with confused, worried faces. Cullen simply brushed them all off with a wave of his hand, hoping that would reassure the people for the time being.  _ I can’t even remember the last time she was like this. The whole fortress could be hacking up a storm, and Jay'a would be as bright as she normally is. Probably because of her elvhen blood. Maybe letting Varric plan the feast for the Orzammar dignitaries was not the best idea; the sheep dish seemed more  _ **_exotic_ ** _ than I have had before.  _

When they reached the office, they were greeted by a short, blonde woman named Rosemary in the middle years of her life, her hands rough from years of crushing herbs and making poultices, with a kind smile and a personality both stern and nurturing. Her eyes widened when she saw the ill Dalish woman. 

“Oh, you poor dear! Come, sit by the fire. I will bring you some tea while the Commander here explains what is happening.” 

After Jay'a was settled, Rosemary hurried over to a table that was decorated with vials and bowls, with lush, fragrant plants hanging from the ceiling. While Cullen was speaking to the healer, Jay'a’s eyes wandered. The walls were made from cobblestone, tinted orange by the flames. On the right was a decent-sized bed, embellished with hand-stitched wool and cotton blankets, in varying patterns that were foreign to her. Above the fire was a black kettle, filled with water bubbling. It was small, but cozy. In the far corner was another door, which Jay'a supposed lead to Rosemary’s own quarters. Still somewhat uneasy, the ranger fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. 

Cullen had finished speaking, nervously running his hand through his golden locks. His eyes searched for any answers that Rosemary could give him. 

“Ah. Well, from what you told me it seems to be something that is affecting her stomach, causing her to become dizzy and lose her balance. Could be a sudden onset of the flu, but even then, there are other symptoms that are missing. I take it that you do not have any muscle soreness or fatigue?” Rosemary inquired, looking at Jay'a while she crushed lemon peel, mint, and dandelion petals together. 

Jay'a shook her head, her ebony strands bouncing. “No, not that I can recall. I was somewhat more tired than usual when I awoke this morning. Also, now that I think about it, lately certain smells that never bothered me before cause my stomach to turn when I come across them.” 

Rosemary pursed her lips. “Hmmm. Interesting.” She added some of the herbal mix to a powdery blue clay mug before pouring hot water into it, stirring it quickly. 

Cullen’s eyebrows furrowed at his wife. “Really? You never mentioned it to me.” 

“I never thought it was anything to worry about. At least until now.” Jay'a replied, confusion flooding her.  _ Did she catch something from her recent visit to Denerim?  _

Noticing her expression, Cullen placed a hand on her arm, massaging with his calloused fingers. Rosemary handed the tea to Jay'a, a wry smile etched on her face. 

“I think I have figured out what is occurring. My dear, when was your last bleeding? About three, four moons past?” 

Jay'a began to tremble, her emotions racing. “Yes, yes, it was.” 

Rosemary’s smile grew wider. “This is not the flu. I believe that you are with child.” 

Cullen stared at Jay'a, his mouth agape. 

“Ch-child? We--us--huh?” His eyes were both stunned and hopeful. "But the odds for a couple like us--I mean, we knew it would be hard--we haven't even been trying--How?" 

Carefully putting the tea aside, Jay'a raised herself up, arms instinctively finding themselves around Cullen, hands cupping his stubbled jaw. Tears filled up her eyes as he oh-so-tenderly placed his hands upon her abdomen with a fond look. 

“Jay, we’re going to be parents. Parents!”  

She laughed, gladness filling every beat of her heart. Her eyes took in every detail of his face, the way his eyes shone, how overjoyed and free he was. She never wanted to forget any of it. 

_ This was worth every burden and trouble I have went through. I would stand against Corypheus a thousand times if it meant Cullen and I would have this. Our future.  _

Crashing her lips against his, Jay'a held onto him tighter as he swung her around, the tips of her boots brushing the stone floor. Quietly, Rosemary excused herself, wanting to let the two of them be.  _ The news would soon spread faster than wildfire across Skyhold anyways. That one dwarf has eyes and ears in every corner. Probably why he can sell so many books,  _ she thought with a chuckle.  

**fin. **


End file.
